Blood Lust
by MidnightTigerLily
Summary: Rukia is a gift from the gods to Ichigo and his legion of vampires.The reason for such a gift is to suffice the blood lust of Ichigo and his legion because Rukia was created with an unlimited blood supply.Because of the gods' gift to Ichigo, the villagers and towns people can reassured there's no need for any vampire hunting. But jealousy brews. More info in the first chapter.
1. You bet

**Intro**

Rukia is a gift from the gods to Ichigo and his legion of vampires.. The reason for such a gift is to suffice the blood lust of Ichigo and his legion because Rukia was created with an unlimited blood supply.

Because of the gods' gift to Ichigo, the villagers and towns people can reassured there's no need for any vampire hunting...

But jealousy brews...

Why would the gods send gifts to the vampires not the lycans?It was the vampires that drew the first blood... It was the vampire that instigated a war... It was the vampires that drove the lycans to the dark crevasses of the woods...

It was the "vampires" that broke the pact...

The background history isn't that simple you see... For many centuries vampires and lycans never got along... Though there was one brief period where everything was at a stand still... There wasn't any bloodshed nor was there any prejudice... It was a truce between the lycans and vampires... Though over time the lycans demanded more... They wanted more territory... They wanted more control... Little did they know, it was the calm before the storm...

The vampires always had the upper hand- the lycans were sick of it. They were tired of being the bottom feeders. Even the witches predicted the lycan's existence to be futile. Though, it could be a ruse.. After all, nobody knows exactly why the lycans and Vampires hated each other so much...

The gods themselves sat by and watched, they watched them destroy one another on by one. Not one god besides, Nasuki stepped in. Natsuki is the goddess of serenity and tranquility. She was the one who divided the territory.. The one that proposed the pact... The pact that the vampires broke- because of this, Natsuki began the brew of jealousy. She favored the Vampires because they would hold bountiful festivities in her honor while the lycans didn't the Lycans didn't hold bountiful parties like the vampires did- the lycans only celebrated when special occasions occur...

But still.

Why would the Gods themselves gift the vampires when they clearly started the war?

Is it because Natsuki favors the vampires for their loyalty?

Or is it something more?

* * *

The big bright moon hides behind the scattered clouds, the wind wisps through the rose garden Ichigo happens to roam about in. He's roaming around lost in his thoughts as an alluring scent catches his attention.

It wasn't any scent he smelled before, which made it that much more alluring...

Alluring enough to follow the scent that is...

_What is that magnificent scent- _

And there she laid...

Covered in nothing but rose petals leaving Ichigo nothing but aroused.

He wants to sink his fangs into that ivory smooth skin of hers, just to hear her scream...

Though, when he approaches the raven haired beauty...

Ukyo appears.

Ukyo is a pixie that happens to be Ichigo's good friend and the daughter of Natsuki and Kano (will be later explained).

Ukyo peers over Ichigo's should laughing, "She looks tasty doesn't she?"

"You bet..." Ichigo licks his lips while Ukyo walks towards the beauty and began to remove the rose petals one by one, "You do know the White lotus council created her-"

"Huh?" Ichigo looks at Ukyo confused, "Why would they create her when she's just going to di-"

"BAKA!" Ukyo punches Ichigo in the face as she resumes removing the rose petals, "AS I WAS SAYING, the white lotus council created her because she has an unlimited blood supply. Which means, no matter how much blood from her you take, she'll still be alive... Her name is Rukia by the way..." Ukyo removes a certain rose petal that reveals a pink rosy point, "Oi, Ichigo..." Ukyo points at the pink rosy point, "I bet you'd love to sink your fangs here..."

Ichigo's mouth was drooling by the time the pink rosy nipple revealed it'self. He wanted nothing more than to make her scream.

"Oi, Ukyo... Don't you have somewhere you need to be?"

"Eh?" Ukyo looks up and sees Ichigo drooling. She shakes her head laughing, "I'll leave Rukia and you to your own perversions... Don't get too rowdy with her!"

Ukyo disappears as Ichigo whisks Rukia away into his bed room.

Oh the thing he will to do to her.. .The screams and moans that will echo through out the convent.. The lust that will taint his room...

Just to hear her scream.

He bursts into his heavily draped room as he tosses Rukia onto his lush bed, grinning as he leans towards her breast and suckling upon it before fully indulging upon her.

Right when he revealed his fangs and bit right upon her rosy pink point, a soft gasp escapes her lips as a pair of delicate hands gently pulls his head closer to her breast, she mumbles, "Please be gentle."

Ichigo's eyes widen.

Her voice was soft and shy.

He wanted to change that.

Ichigo suckled harder as he began to feed and Rukia-well she began to feel the sensation of pleasure which was all too welcoming for her since she began to tug on Ichigo's hair and moan his name.

Just as Ichigo loosens his pants...

"Kurosaki!"

Ishada.

Ichigo ignores Ishada as he keeps suckling upon Rukia who wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him closer to her but stopped.

_You are not to fall in love with him... If you do so, you will be banished away to the pit of eternal darkness..._

"KUROSA-"

Ichigo breaks free from Rukia, "WHAT THE HELL ISHADA!?"

"Urahara wants to see you..."

Rukia buries his face between Rukia's breasts mumbling, "Tell him I'm feeding right-"

"He said it was important!"

Ichigo lets out a sigh as he removes his face away from Rukia's chest and looks at her, "I'll be back... take this time to relax... You'll need it when I come back..."

* * *

Sooo...

A little break from the other fan fics I'm writing..

It's a pervy/complicated/don't know

type of fanfic..

But I have a general idea where I want this fanfic to head...

reviews and likes are greatly appreciated.

:D


	2. Baka!

_"Kurosaki chan!" Urahara whole heatedly greets, "There's something I want to talk to you about..."_

_A cheeky grin appears on Ichigo's face, "It's about that cute girl I was going to ravage right?"_

_Urahara face plams, "I was talking to Ukyo chan earlier...Something she told me made me on edge..."_

_Ichigo arches hie eyebrow, "What did Ukyo tell you?"_

_"Do you know who suggested the idea?"_

_"From what Ukyo told me, the White-"_

_"I see..."Urahara lets out a sigh, "You do know when Ukyo chan visits, things happen?"_

_Ichigo let out a chuckle, "Yeah...I almost got her in trouble... Good times..."_

_"You do know who her parents are, right?"_

_"It's Natsuki and-wait-wait-wait-His name is-"_

_"His name is Kano. Kano is the god or war and he happens to be Ukyo chan's dad."_

_Kano and Natsuki are both married and they are both happy with one another... Seeing that Natsuki is the only one Kano fears getting angry._

_Kano is the god or war and wrath. He prides himself on his ability to kill people who defy him on the spot with his crescent shaped sword and encourages Ukyo to make sure her opponent is dead before leaving the battle._

_"Once they point their blade at you, no mercy. Finish them off." _

_But. Natsuki is the goddess of peace and serenity... Though it doesn't mean she doesn't know how to fight..._

_Natsuki's way of fighting is more lenient... She style of fighting is mainly dodging and defensive... She only gets serious when time warrants it._

_Though Kano and Ukyo sees Natsuki's way of fighting as a sadistic way of fighting._

_Leaving your opponent semi-alive, suffering from the pain and agony instead of finishing it's life with a final blow._

_"There is no need to kill them... They are rendered powerless and pose no threat... Why kill them?" _

_"Right! Wait-" Ichigo looks at Urahara confused, "What does Ukyo have to do with Rukia?"_

_"That's what I'm trying to figure out because when ever something good happens to us something comes back to bite us... There is a pattern but I can't seem to figure out what that is and why they sent a gift to us and not the lycans..."_

_Ichigo rolls his eyes scoffing, "It's obvious, we hold bountiful festivals in their honor... It's not-"_

_"Kurosaki san.." Urahara's eyes darkened, "The gods themselves are not petty... There has to be a deeper meaning than this..." _

"Orihime Chan!" Ukyo bursts into Orihime's room laughing, "Hows it going?"

"Ukyo san!" Orihime hugs Ukyo, "I haven't seen you in the longest time!"

"Same here!" Ukyo looks around, "You aren't busy are you?"

"Eh?" Orihime tilts her head, "Waht do you have in mind Ukyo san?"

"You wanna go and make Ichigo feel awkward?" A mischievous grin appears on Ukyo's face, "I haven't seen him naked and I don't plan to... But you.. You live here and I bet you seen your share of skin..." Ukyo playfully butt bumps Orihime, "What do you say?"

Orihime blushes hard. she has seen Ichigo naked once when she walked in on him changing. Ichigo didn't mind-infact, he was flattered when he heard Orihime fumble with her words as she blushes and runs off.

"But Ukyo san, I-I-I-I-" Orihime looks around her room as her tattered sock caught her attention, "I need to fix up my sock!" Orihime grabs her tattered sock as she shows Ukyo, "See! I need to fix it up! It's all tattered up!"

Orihime chuckles uneasily as Ukyo face palms, "Orihime chan... You could have at least came up with a better excuse..."

Orihime smiles as Ukyo leaves her room, "I'll tell you how it went!"

Ukyo prances down the hall and up the stairs towards Ichigo's room smiling and plotting. She enjoys putting Ichigo on the spot and making him feel uncomfortable.

Ukyo arrives at Ichigo's room door as she places her ear on it, _Eh? Why is it so quiet? Unless-hehehehehe he's a fast finisher... Okay... 1...2...3!_

Ukyo bursts into Ichigo's room as she covers her eyes and points straight ahead, "Aha! You pervert! Doing the nas-huh?" Ukyo slowly removes her hand when she realizes she doesn't hear Ichigo yelling at her to close the door or asking her to join.

"Who are you?" Rukia quietly asked as she covered herself off.

Ukyo laughs when she sees a timid Rukia, "I'm Ukyo! I'm Ichigo's good friend. Why aren't you wearing any-" Ukyo boinks herself on the head, "Hmm... Maybe Daisuki can drop off with some of my clothes- No... She's tinier than me..."

Daisuki.

Daisuki is Ukyo's pet Griffon given to her from her dad when she was very little. Daisuki now towers over Ukyo by a few feet and he's still in his infant years.

Daisuki loves Ukyo to the point where he would risk his life for her.

Ukyo looks around and sees Ichigo's button up shirt, _She's so tiny it's practically a dress on her... _

"Oi, Rukia, catch." Ukyo tosses Ichigo's shirt, "Put it on... I wanna teach you a few things that I think you'll need..."

Rukia puts on Ichigo's shirt, "Teach me?"

"Yup! the first thing I'm going to teach you is how to punch Ichigo in the face."

Rukia frowns, "Why would I want to punch him in the face?"

Ukyo chuckles mischievously, "No, no, no... You aren't going to punch him for no reason... You're only punching him in the face when he interrupts you when you're talking-plus, you have to yell baka when you punch him...hmm... Yell baka for me..."

"baka."

"No, no, no.. Louder..."

"Baka.."

"Louder."

"BAKA."

"LOUDER!"

"BAKA!"

Ukyo laughs as she looks at a flustered Rukia, "Well done! Now.. Ichigo likes it when you punch him in the face when he comes in a room.."

"Eh?" Rukia tilts her head, "I thought I only punch him when he interrupts me when I talk.."

"That's different... Ichigo is weird like that...Now! Lesson 2! Since the council created you and you aren't just any human nor are you an angel... It means Ai, Aki, Yoshinori, Hitoshi, Mom and Dad had some part in it.. so!" Ukyo happily claps her hands, "This means you have a way to protect yourself cause dad would never, ever leave anything he created defenseless... I have Amai Hana..."

Ukyo closes her eyes as she unfurls her arm, whispering, "Amai Hana..."

A slim red dragon engraved katana with a black hilt appears in Ukyo's hand, "Meet Amai Hana... She's been there when I was little training with dad...Now, "Ukyo looks at Rukia, "Come on now, you need to stand up for this..."

Rukia gets off of Ichigo's bed as she stands before Ukyo, "Okay, Rukia chan... Unfurls your arm, close your eyes and clear your mind... Once you hear a name, repeat it and it'll appear in your hand...Don't forget the name either!"

Rukia hesitantly nods as she unfurls her arm, closes her eyes, clears her mind and listens for a voice...

Nothing.

A few moments later...

Nothing.

"Ukyo san, "Rukia opens her eyes, "I don't hear anything..."

"Eh?" Ukyo looks at Rukia oddly, "It took me less than 10 seconds to ear Amai Hana... Hmmm... Maybe-"

Ukyo heard foots steps heading towards them. She knew who it was as a cheeky smile creeps onto her face, "Rukia chan, I'll finish this lesson later on.."Ukyo opens the curtains then the windows, minutes before sunrise, "Remember what I taught you!"

Rukia smiles and nods, "Thank you Ukyo san!"

Ukyo winks as she closes the curtains and windows before disappearing, leaving Rukia alone, waiting by the door for Ichigo...

His foot steps get louder.

_"Now.. Ichigo likes it when you punch him in the face when he comes in a room.." _

The door opens.

"Ruki-"

"BAKA!" Rukia punches Ichigo in the face, just like Ukyo taught her as she towers Ichigo who looks at her confused, "What the hell Rukia?!"

"Eh?" Rukia tilts her head, "Ukyo sa-"

Ukyo.

Once Ichigo heard Ukyo's name he knew she was behind all this. He knows Ukyo would teach Rukia something like this.

"Ruki-"

"BAKA!"Rukia punches Ichigo in the face... Yet again...

_"You're only punching him in the face when he interrupts you when you're talking..." _

**_Damn you Ukyo... Damn you..._**

**-o- **

"Natsuki.." Kano briskly enters thier brightly lit room embellished with all things mortal envy, "Where's Ukyo? She's late for her weekly training.."

"Darling Kano.. Let Ukyo be.. She's still young and has friends she-"

Kano's eyes darkened, "Is she still friends with that blood sucking parasite?!"

"Please don't refer to the vampires as such darling Kano..." Natsuki folds a stray strand of hair behind her ear as Kano scoffs, "You had no problem when I referred the blasphemous lycans as a pack of festering rabies, why draw favoritism towards the blood sucking parasites?"

Natsuki lets out a soft sigh, _If only you knew.. If only you knew... _

"It's the simple fact that vampire host festivals in my-"

"Natsuki, we mustn't draw favoritism based on Ukyo's-"Kano clenches his fists in anger, "friendship with that blood sucking parasite... I'll be damned if we lost Ukyo-"

Kano struck a chord in Natsuki's heart.

"Yes... I understand..."

Kano sighs as he softens his voice, only for Natsuki, "Darling Natsuki... Ukyo Knows what she's doing...She couldn't possibly fall for a blood sucking parasite..."

_"Mom! Mom! Mom! Guess who I won against!?"_

_Ukyo came in running into her parents's room giggling as she glomps Natsuki, "Who did you win against?"_

_"I won against that Kurosaki boy! I made him cry too!"_

**_If only you knew..._**

**__****-o-**

"WHAT?!" Grimmjow slams his fists against the wall, seething with anger, "The lousy bats received a gift and we didn't!? What demented shit is this?!"

"Awww... Is my kitty angry?" A voice sexily cooed as Grimmjow scoffs, "Shut up you haggard old witch."

The voice giggles, "Haggard old witch?" the voice revealed it'self from the shadows in a skimpy purple and blue corset in tattered fish net stockings.

Her green eyes gleam as she sports a sly grin pouting, "Would a haggard old witch look this sexy?"

Grimmjow scoffs, "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Well... "the voice loops her arms over Grimmjows neck as she wraps her legs around his waist, "I heard you had a problem..." She licks him neck as she whispers, "Let Ayame take care of it...I'll make sure the lousy bats get their just desserts..."

Grimmjow grins as she grabs her firm ass, "I'm gonna tear you apart..."

-In you and I, there's a new land-

-Angels in flight-

Ichigo kisses Rukia's milky white shoulder from behind as his left hand cradles her breast. He had his fill of Rukia and wanted nothing more than to cuddle against her ivory smooth skin.

"Ichigo?" Rukia turns around on her side, facing Ichigo, "Promise me you won't leave me."

_You are not to fall in love with him... If you do so, you will be banished away to the pit of eternal darkness... _

Ichigo looks at Rukia as their eyes met.

A spark was felt.

Het lets out a chuckle as he pulls Rukia towards him, "Promise"

Though... How long can Ichigo keep his promise when he's bound to face the wrath of the gods?

_**-o-** _

"Hey there little fella..."Ukyo sports a sly grin as a Lycan approaches her, "You're really flirting with disaster when you crossed that line... So!" Ukyo slightly bends her knees as she lightly slaps her thighs, baby talking, "Why don't you turn around and go back home because it's a big no-no to cross that line.."

The lycan chuckles, "You're quite cute... But don't think I'll go easy on you, because," The Lycan began to morph as his voice becomes distorted, "I will rip you apart..."

"Oh my..." Ukyo covers her mouth giggling, "Mom always tells me to never fight unless it's necessary...But dad. Dad-wah!" Uyko dodges as attack as she leaps to the right unfurling her arm, "Amai Hana..."

Ukyo's slim red dragon engraved Katana appears in her hand. Ukyo was going to make the lycan wish he was never born.

"So... Attack me again you'll be facing mom's side.. To me.. Mom's way of fighting is a bit sadistic if you ask me..."

The Lycan scoffs as he lunges towards Ukyo who sighs, "Oniyuri"

A shroud of tiger lilies surround Ukyo as the lycan falls prey for Ukyo's defense as the tiger lilies all ignite one by one, injuring the lycan who laid on the ground struggling to breathe as Ukyo towers over him, "Hmm... Why did you cross the line?"

The burnt lycan scoffs, "I will never tell anything to the likes of you you!"

"Really?" Ukyo tilts her head as she pouts, "I guess I'll have to bring you to someone who can get some answers out of you huh?"

* * *

xD

So.. this is the next chapter...

I'm trying to update each fanfic as fast as I could and what not...

School being canceled because of the protests down town made it some what easier to update faster...

Even if our teachers are emailing us home work...

^.^;;

Sooo

Reviews and likes are greatly appreciated!

The other gods are to be later explained...

:D


	3. Rukia chan!

_**-Monsters-**  
_

_"Eh?" Urahara pokes at the unconscious lycan, "Where did you find him?"_

_"Around here.. I was about to leave but then I saw him creeping around..." Ukyo peers over Urahara shoulder, "Do you think you can get something out of him?"_

_"I don't know Ukyo chan...But."_

_Ukyo tilts her head, "But what?"_

_"I have an idea who can." _

"Oi! Orihime!" Riruka catches up with Orihme who smiles at her as she pipped, "Hi Riruka san!"

"Do you know where Ichigo was last night?"

"Ukyo chan went to see Kurosaki-"

Riruka's eyes darkened.

She hated Ukyo because she's the one Ichigo chills with. The one Ichigo jokes around with.

Ukyo is basically Ichigo's best friend. No more, no less.

"How long did she stay?"

Orihime shrugs, "I don't know... But Kurosaki sama has a new gift.."

Riruka tilts her head, "Gift?"

"Yup! She's with Kurosaki san right now..."

Riruka grinds her teeth as she clenches her fists.

It's suppose to be her moans that made Ichigo go crazy.

Her moans that echoed in the convent.

It suppose to be her that Ichigo fucks.

"I'll be back..."

Riruka races ahead Orhime who smiles and waves good bye.

_How dare you leave me for a random whore!_

_I'm going to make you regret ever leaving me!_

**-o-**

_Sh... Shhhh... shhhirrrr..shirraaa...shiraaaayuuuu... shirayuukkkk... shirayuukkkiiiii..._

_"Shrayuki!" Rukia awoke cold and clammy as a pure white katana appears in her hand as her eyes widen._

**_"Unfurl your arm, close your eyes and clear your mind... Once you hear a name, repeat it and it'll appear in your hand...Don't forget the name either!"_**

_"Shirayuki." Rukia repeated out loud as she sits in an empty bed with her pure white Katana in her hand._

_Ichigo wasn't there as she lets out a sigh, "What am I going to-"_

_"ICHIGO!" Riruka angrily bursts into Ichigo's cold room, "Where the hell have you-"_

_"Huh?" Rukia looks at a confused Rukia, "Who are you?"_

_Riruka takes a good look at Rukia and scoffs, She's a midget! What can she offer him that I can't?!_

_A devious grin appears on her face._

_"I'm Riruka... What's your name?"_

_"It's Rukia..." Rukia quietly pipped, "Where's Ichigo?"_

_"Ichigo?" **She's the one that stole Ichigo from me... **_

_"Hey Rukia chan... How would you like a tour of the house?"_

"Oi, Rukia chan..." Riruka leads Rukia out of the house as she points at the woods, "You see the cool mysterious woods there?"

"What makes it so mysterious?"

"No one knows what's in the woods..."

"I don't think we should go into the-"

"Of course we should! You have your white ka-"

"Rukia chan?! Where are you? It's time for your daily lessons!"

_Shit! That harlot is back!_

Riruka chuckles uneasily, "Rukia chan... Let's do this some other time.."

* * *

**_-Panic Switch-_**

_"What is it that you want Urahara?"  
Urahara points at the dark corner, "Go look for yourself.. Ukyo chan brought him over earlier..."_

_Ichigo arches his eyebrow, "Ukyo? What was she doing here?"_

_Ichigo walks towards the dark corner and taps on a dark glass tube, "There's nothing h-"_

_The lycan within the tube started to thrash and pound on the glass tube, growling, "Lousy vampires! Your days will-"_

_"Will what?" Ichigo stands before the lycan, "Will what punk?"_

_The Lycan bursts out in laughter, "You'll just have to wait... Wait till Ay-"_

_Urahara's interest peaks as he walks towards the tube, "Go on."_

_The lycan scoffs, "Just wait. Just wait till we reap what we sew and take back what's rightfully ours..."_

_Ichigo looks at the lycan straight in the eyes, "Let's make a deal... I'll castrate you and let you leave alive so you can prance back to where ever you came from like a bitch or you tell us what you lycans are up to? Sounds like a great deal to me..."_

_The lycan rolls his eyes, "I'd never tell anything to the likes of you!"_

_Ichigo looks at Urahara, "He doesn't want to tell me."_

_"He doesn't want to tell you?"_

_"He doesn't want to tell me..."_

_"Well..." Urahara whips out his fan as he covers his grin, "I know who would like a new test subject...K__urotsuchi! You have a new test subject!"_

_"Finally!" __K__urotsuchi came running in as he began to gather his things, "Nemu you dumb bat! Come over here!"_

___"Yes __K__urotsuchi sama.."_

* * *

**_-The Kelly Affair-_**

_"Rukia chan?!__Rukia chan?!__Rukia chan?!"_

___**Hmmph.. Where did she-**  
_

___"Ukyo san?" Rukia came bumbling towards her, "What's wr-"_

___"It's time for your training!" Ukyo sports a cheeky smile as she nudges Rukia, "I having a feeling you got connected to your katana... Lemme see it!"_

Rukia nods as she closes her eyes, "Shirayuki.."

A burst of cold air around Rukia made little snow crystals on the flowers and grass blades around her as Ukyo lets out a squeal, "YAY! You're going to be strong but of course, not as strong as me." Ukyo winks as Rukia smiles, "What's the next lesson Ukyo san?"

Ukyo's eyes darken, "You train with me..." Ukyo unfurls her arm, "Amai Hana..."

Ukyo opens her left eye, "You ready Rukia chan?"

"Wait!" Rukia looks at her katana, "What am I suppose to do?"

"Close your eyes... Let your katana speak to you.. Let it course through you and listen to it."

Rukia nods as she closes her eyes and feels Shirayuki surge through her.

The cool feeling of ice courses through Rukia's veins as her eyes widen.

Uyko chuckles, "There we go! You have finally connected with your Katana..." Ukyo slowly points her Katana at Rukia, "Now. It's time we trained..."

Rukia chuckles uneasily, "You're not going to kill me are you?"

Ukyo laughs, "Nooo... I'm not... If I killed you I'd be in trouble with mom and dad... Especially mom cause she gets scary when she gets angry..." Ukyo regains her posture as she points her katana at Rukia once again, "Are you ready?"

Rukia clears her throat as she mimics Ukyo's gesture, "Ready!"

Ukyo grins, "Amai Hana..." Ukyo whispers to her Katana,_ "Do you think we should go easy on her?"_

_No... She's strong enough to hold her own..._

_"Hehe, I guess dad went a little over board.. But it still doesn't mean I'm not stronger than she is.. Hold back a little just in case.."_

_Okay. I will..._

"Oniyuri.."

A shroud of tiger lilies surrounds Ukyo as she waves her arm and quickly directs it at Rukia, "Hurry up and deflect it!"

_Hakuren_

Rukia points her Katana at Ukyo, yelling,"Hakuren!"

Ice crystals build up at the tip of of her katana as a powerful large blast of ice negates Ukyo's attack as the shattered ice particles sprinkle across the field. Rukia is standing on the other side of the field with a determined look, waiting for Ukyo to strike again.

Ukyo sports a chummy smile, "Not bad Rukia chan... Not bad at all..But." Ukyo drops her katana by the hilt as it melds down with the ground, " I don't think you can handle Amai Hana..._Kokuren_"

Ripples of fire bursts from the ground around Ukyo, intensifying each time a new ripple bursts from the ground. Leaving Ukyo unscathed and grinning as she watched Rukia think fast.

_Tsukis-_

"Getsuga Tensho!"

Ichigo sweeps Rukia off the ground as he takes her to a safer location near by, shooting a glare at Ukyo, "What the hell Ukyo!? Are you trying to kill her!?"

Ukyo frowns as she dashes towards Ichigo, "What?! I should be yelling at you! I'm training Rukia chan."

Ichigo holds onto Rukia as he rolls his eyes, "You almost killed her!"

"No, Amai Hana held back. Besides, if I wanted to kill her I would have done so a long time ago...Unless..." Ukyo sports a cheeky smile, "You wanna take me on? I'll make you cry like you did when we were younger..."

Ichigo's eyes darkened, "Let's go."

* * *

Soo...

Sorry about not updating with this...

There's going to be some smut and light smut

xDD

but reviews and likes are greatly appreciated!

:)


End file.
